


A Quick Spar

by TinyDragonSnake



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Adrien and Mari spar with each other, Adrien likes getting beat up by Marinette, And Nino Kinkshames him for it, F/M, Fluff, Nino and Alya like watching, Training Day
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-22
Updated: 2016-06-22
Packaged: 2018-07-14 08:22:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 909
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7162130
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TinyDragonSnake/pseuds/TinyDragonSnake
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's training day for Paris' superheroes! As Adrien and Marinette spar with each other, Nino and Alya notice something off about the blonde's behavior.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Quick Spar

Nino and Alya weren't exactly expecting their best friends to invite them to this. According to Marinette, it was the duo's spar day, and they'd like it if their friends evaluated their performances. At least, that's what _Marinette_ claimed. _Adrien_ , however, just seemed excited to be sparing with his lady. Nino had pulled his girlfriend aside when the two slipped away to change, laughing the entire time.

"Dude, Adrien's got a kink!" He snickered as quietly as he could.

"A kink?" Alya echoed. "A kink for what?"

"Getting his ass kicked by Marinette, of course!"

"Oh please," His girlfriend pushed him lightly. "He does not have a kink for getting beat up."

"No no no," Nino shook his head. "His kink is getting beat up _specifically_ by Marinette!"

"Why are we talking about kinks all of a sudden?" Marinette called from the girls' locker room. Adrien had sauntered out, his hips swaying as if he was trying to seduce everyone in the room.

"Isn't it obvious, Bugaboo?" He slung his arm around her shoulders with a wide grin.

"Don't you pun, or we won't spar," She threatened him. Adrien's face contorted with shock and absolute terror and he clicked his mouth shut. "That's what I thought, Kitty."

Nino and Alya stared at their friends as they took their places on either side of the mats they had set out earlier. Marinette had a tight white tank top, white sports wrap on her hands, and low cut bright blue shorts. Adrien had something similar, though his sports wrap was black and his shorts reached his knees. The put themselves into fighting positions and bounced lightly on their feet.

"They're waiting for one of them to make the first move," Tikki supplied for them, fluttering out of nowhere to settle on Alya's shoulder. Plagg lazily floated up onto Nino's head, staring at the couple on the mat. "Usually Adrien makes the first move, but sometimes Marinette likes to strike first to throw him off."

"If by throw him off you mean give him a raging boner," The unlucky kwami snickered.

"Plagg!"

"It's true and you know it!"

Marinette had struck first. She landed a blow to his side and bounced back before he had a chance to hit her. He had a wide grin on his face as he, quite literally, pounced at her. He twisted and attempted to land a punch. Marinette simply jumped up and away from him, performing a rather impressive backflip. To anyone watching, it was now obvious that Adrien was enjoying himself a bit _too_ much. He struggled to stand properly, and earned himself three punches to his side and a kick to the back of his knees. He fell back, and it was obvious to anyone paying attention that Adrien had, indeed, popped a boner over his girlfriend beating him up. Marinette simply cheered for herself over her improvement, and Adrien sat up watching her.

"I fucking told you!" Nino shouted. "I told you, Alya!"

"Told you what, Alya?" Marinette questioned. Wordlessly, Nino giddily pointed at his friend's bulge. Marinette gasped and turned red, covering her face and backing away slightly.

"Aww!" Plagg groaned. "You ruined my fun, Nino."

"Dude, I couldn't help it," He snickered.

"Oh geez," Tikki sighed. She zipped over to Marinette and patted her head, trying to comfort her chosen.

"So Adrien Agreste!" Nino smirked at his best friend. The blonde groaned and hid his face in his hands. "You like it when your girlfriend kicks your ass!"

"Shut up Nino!" Adrien's muffled voice told him.

"You get a hard-on at the _idea_ of her kicking your ass, don't you!"

"I said shut up!"

"You want her to beat your ass till you're cumming all over the place!"

"Yes I fucking do now shut the fuck up Nino!" Adrien shouted. He immediately stood and raced for the locker room with Plagg on his tail, laughing his little head off.

Alya sighed at her hyena of a boyfriend and led Marinette to the locker room. The dark haired heroine was moaning into her hands, mumbling about how she didn't know Adrien was like that in the least and how she should have known.

"Girl, how would you know," Alya rubbed her back. "He hid it from you, didn't he?"

"How could he get off on that!?" She yelled.

Alya could only shrug and offer sympathetic words.

* * *

As for Adrien, well, he's surprised he hasn't tried kicking Nino's ass. Or Plagg's for that matter. Nino had rather thankfully stopped laughing, but was still mercilessly teasing his friend.

"You really want her to beat you senseless," He couldn't restrain the little snicker that accompanied his words.

"Nino, _I'll_ beat you senseless in a minute if you don't leave me alone," Adrien growled at him. He splashed cold water on his face, though it did little to help his problem.

"You and Mari need to bone," Nino clamped a hand on his friend's shoulder.

"No, what we needed was for you not to spill my secret."

"Why keep it a secret?" Nino asked.

"Because if Mari knew she wouldn't kick my ass, duh," The blonde growled. "Probably wouldn't even look me in the eye."

"Dude, you need Jesus," Nino sighed.

"Kiss my ass," Adrien pushed him out the locker room.

He could feel Nino's grin even on the other side of the door. The blonde dreaded what tomorrow would bring for both him and Marinette.

**Author's Note:**

> Crappy, but I just wanted to contribute to the whole "Adrien gets off on Marinette/Ladybug beating him senseless" movement. It's wonderful and lacking in fics


End file.
